Heroes
'Heroes '''are the characters you fight with in Dungeons, The Arena, The Dark Maze and the Chaos Titan. Heroes form the basis of the game, as you cannot fight without them. Getting the hero you want is a easy process, but getting the perfect hero, with the right Alignment, Runes and Awakens is a whole different task. Basics Every Hero has an Element, and deals more or less damage depending on what Element it is targeting. Alignments Every Hero in the game has an alignment. This alignment changes the stats of the hero slightly. This can have a large impact on the hero. For example, a Warden Kuha is not preferable, since it is a character that loves to have ATK, you would not want a decrease in ATK. For Kuha, Breaker is preferred. Sadly, you cannot choose the alignment you want. When you get a card drop, summon a hero, craft a hero or get an altar hero, the alignment you get is randomized. This can be very tough if you didn't know alignments were important and already have a 6-star card with the wrong alignment. It is very important to only evolve a card once you are happy with the alignment. Skills Every hero has a Leader Skill, a Skill and some heroes also have a Combo Skill. You can use these skills, and by doing so have great impact on the gameplay that you have. Skills can do so much for you, but picking random heroes and making a team will probably end up not having any complementary skills. Planning your team is important, and so are their skills. Leader Skills Leader Skills are activated by the first hero in your team, indicated by the Leader Hero slot. Choosing the right Leader Skill is very important, as it will have impact on your whole team. Skills Skills are the ones you use in battle. These can be used every few turns, and every time you attack, the skill cool down decreases by 1. Heroes can also have a skill, that gives Skill Energy for the other heroes. Managing Skill Energy and having a good skill timing is very important when fighting hard bosses or high Chaos Titan levels. Combo Skills Most heroes have a Combo Skill. A Combo skill can be activated if you have all heroes that are needed for the Combo Skill in your team. This can be either 2 or 3 heroes, depending on the Combo Skill. Traits Every hero has Traits. These traits give your Hero strengths and weaknesses, depending on the Trait. Awakens Awakens are features of a hero that give the hero increased Stats, increased chance to draw certain cards, boosts when your hand is in a certain state, enhanced Skills, Element Resistance, Elemental enhancement and even Resist Death! These awakens are quite pricey if you want the right one, as you cannot choose which one you want. How to get Awakens Awakens are available for all heroes that have 3 stars or higher. A second Awaken is available if a hero reached 4 stars, and a third Awaken when the hero reaches 5 stars. To get started on an Awaken, you will need to sacrifice a hero of the same amount of stars the Awaken is available at. So if you want the second Awaken, you will need to spend the same 4 star hero of the one that you want to Awaken. Zibuls are useful Heroes, as they substitute for the Hero you need to sacrifice. Orange and Red Zibuls are used to upgrade or change the Awaken, as you so choose. Table of Awakens This table shows all available awakens, what they do and for which heroes they are. For simplicity, only max-starred heroes are featured. ''This table is still missing a lot of Heroes, please add if you know what Awakens they have. Complete Hero List